La haine, un sentiment extrême
by RaikyxD
Summary: Draco Malfoy prend conscience que sa haine envers celui qui-a-vaincu augmente. Ainsi il développera une toute nouvelle relation avec le survivant... Une relation tout aussi surprenante que malsaine... HPDM,Slash. One Shoot.


**Titre : La haine, un sentiment extrême, qui entraîne bien des problèmes...**

**Auteurs : **Raiky

**Discaming : **Et non il sont à notre J.K Rowling bien aimé!

**Rating **: M

**Paring** : HPDM

**Note de l'autre: Bonjours à toutes et à tous. Voici le premier One Shoot que je poste sur ff . J'espères sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Si oui, je pourrais bien y faire une suite car j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire! Mais je tiens à préciser que le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Il y a une relation sexuelle entres hommes! Si vous n'appréciez guère ce genre d'écrit, je vous conseille de quitter la page.**

**Sinon pour les autres, je vous souhaites une agréable lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise!**

**Sachez que l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort... J'attends vos critiques, vos avis constructifs... J'ai fait au mieux, vraiment!**

**Enjoy!**

Drago Malfoy était officiellement vivant.

La veille, Harry Potter qui était désormais « le héros national d'Angleterre », avait réussi à tuer Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Cette nuit là avait été terriblement éprouvante. De nombreuses personnes avaient dévoilé leurs véritables personnalités et Drago lui-même n'avait pas échappé à la règle.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent brusquement sur son verre de whisky pur feu alors que ses pensées le ramenaient brusquement à la dure réalité. Pour quel raison avait-il fallu que Potter le sauve dans la salle sur demande ? Pourquoi lui ? Il aurait même préféré que ce soit Weasley ou encore personne! Ca l'aurait moins blessé dans son amour propre. Il se leva de son fauteuil en cuir véritable et s'avança vers la cheminé pour finalement jeter le liquide ambré sous la colère qui le gagnait. Le feu devint vif quelques secondes, puis crépita à nouveau, calmement. Le sang-pur regarda longtemps le feu qui réchauffait la pièce avant de lâcher son verre, celui-ci roulant sur le sol pour enfin s'arrêter contre un meuble.

Plusieurs gouttes de sueur se formaient petit à petit sur son front. Sa respiration s'accélérait et il dû aller à sa fenêtre y déposer sa joue pour refroidir la température de son corps et se calmer au mieux.

Ses yeux balayaient la cour extérieure du manoir… Tout lui semblait triste et sans vie. Le ciel était gris presque noir. C'était comme si le temps faisait le deuil du plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps. Draco eu un frisson à cette pensée … Un soupir traversa ses lèvres et il plissa ses yeux pour pouvoir réfléchir adéquatement. Si Potter me voyait, songea-t-il.

À cette pensée, il ouvrit grand ses paupières avant de frapper, sans réfléchir, la vitre qui se brisa sous le choc et lui lacéra la main droite. Si essentielle et précieuse pour sa magie. Son sang coulait lentement sur le parquet impeccable, goutte par goutte. Bizarrement il ne s'en préoccupa pas puisque une chose inimaginable se produisit.

Il entendit sa mère ouvrir l'énorme porte en chaîne qui servait de porte d'entrée car quelqu'un venait d'y frapper. Un visiteur? Aujourd'hui? C'était terriblement étrange. Qui pouvait bien avoir l'envie de voir la famille Malfoy le lendemain de la chute du Mage Noir ? Même le ministère n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigués, puis tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir qui venait les voir en ce jour de fête national. Peut-être même européenne.

Des voix s'élevèrent et rapidement il distingua des paroles, mais surtout, il perçu une voix. La voix ! Celle de Potter ! Que faisait-il là ? Bon sang! Il ne l'avait jamais vu chez lui. En réalité oui, mais il ne voulait plus vraiment y penser.

Le sorcier blond ne put s'attarder sur ses pensées, car il entendit le bruit des talons hauts de sa mère qui claquaient contre le sol marbré du hall d'entrée. C'est donc dans la panique qu'il constata l'état lamentable de son bureau. Drago commença immédiatement à fouiller, non sans bruit, dans son armoire pour en sortir un flacon dont il versa le contenu sur sa main droite. Ses blessures se refermèrent quasi instantanément, mais douloureusement. Bientôt, le bruit des talons de sa mère se fit entendre sur le parquet du couloir adjacent à sa pièce de travail ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes. Dans un dernier mouvement, il versa de l'alcool dans le verre qu'il avait récupéré après avoir rangé la pièce d'un coup de baguette. Il balaya à nouveau la pièce de son regard grisâtre, tout était impeccablement normal et le soulagement le gagna à nouveau.

Il finit par le porter à ses lèvres pour déguster ou plutôt avaler sans vergogne une gorgée du liquide qui lui brûla la gorge.

Potter était chez lui. Saint Potter était venu ici de son plein gré. En quel honneur? Sans doute pour le tuer ? Non. Potter ne tuait pas ! Alors pourquoi ? Il bu aussi sec une nouvelle gorgée qui lui chauffa le fond de sa gorge déjà meurtrie. Étrangement, il trouva la douleur agréable. À peine eu-t-il le temps d'essuyer son front du revers de sa main, que sa mère ouvrit la porte pour lui poser une question. Une question sans aucune importance et à laquelle il allait répondre catégoriquement.

« -Drago, je… Harry est là. Il souhaite te parler. Je voulais te demander si, si tu voulais le voir… »

Le blond comprenait sa mère.

Elle avait fait entrer Potter chez eux parce qu'au final, les Malfoy l'avaient aidé à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mais cette raison ne faisait pas des Malfoy des amis de l'élu! Narcissa était beaucoup trop gentille et c'était sûrement son principal défaut. Oh! Qu'il détestait cette faiblesse! Et malgré tout, sa mère restait celle qui le comprenait certainement le mieux, alors il respectait ses choix. Même si ses choix demandaient à son fils, de grands efforts pour ne pas crier sur sa génitrice à quel point elle était faible.

Donc avoir sauvé l'élu n'était pas une raison pour qu'il sympathise avec lui! Jamais de la vie ! Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il pouvait aller se faire voir. Drago avait terminé Poudlard, il était débarrassé de cette école misérable qui lui avait apporté que des malheurs. Logiquement il ne devait plus voir Potter!

Ce fut donc avec simplicité qu'il lui répondit :

« Oui. Dis lui qu'il peut venir. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément! Il était vraiment faible face à sa mère! Tout les arguments qu'il venait de trouver pour dire 'non' s'étaient envolés lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de sa mère.

L'épouse Malfoy sortit de la pièce où l'atmosphère était tendue. Le blond attendit qu'elle autorise à son ennemi de toujours l'entrer de sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, il se demandait ce qu'il allait pourvoir lui dire. Comment il allait le saluer par exemple. Un 'bonjour' n'était même pas envisageable! Mais pourquoi ce cassait il encore la tête? Potter avait vraiment le don pour le faire sortir de ses habitudes! Il ne voulait même pas voir sa tête alors il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, encore, avant de se refermer dans grincement sinistre.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Pendant lequel aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'esquissa un geste.

Harry regardait fixement le dos de sa Némésis. Il n'osait pas vraiment parler ni même bouger. En fait, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se disputer avec Malfoy. Il n'avait tout bonnement guère la tête à cela.

Quant à Malfoy, il restait figé. Après tout, il était plutôt perturbé. Potter ne l'avait pas vu sous son meilleur jour cette soirée là. Il devait sûrement le prendre pour un lâche voir même bien pire maintenant…

Il ne put s'empêcher de commencer la discussion sur un ton hautain et supérieur pour tenter de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas déstabilisé par sa visite surprise.

« -Qu'es tu venu faire ici Potter ? N'as-tu pas autre chose à faire ? Comme le fait de fêter ta victoire glorieuse, immense, celle qui vaudra ton nom dans tous les livres de l'histoire de la magie? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la fêter avec tes amis, ta famille...? Oh…Excuses moi ! C'est vrai, tu n'as plus de famille. Dommage. »

Les poings d'Harry se resserrèrent furieusement sous la remarque acerbe qui était sortie de la bouche de Malfoy. Qui, comme pour en rajouter, s'était retourné pour lui sourire méchamment. Harry bloqua alors sa respiration avant d'inhaler à grande bouffer de l'air pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver! Oh non il ne ferait pas plaisir au blond en rentrant dans son jeu du chat et de la souris.

« -Tu appelles ça une victoire glorieuse ? Non, franchement, Malfoy. Tu penses que je vais faire la fête alors que la moitié des combattants sont morts ? Toi aussi tu aurais pu y passer, si je ne…

-Stop ! »

Le blond entra dans une colère noire. Tellement noire qu'il ne pourrait pas se calmer avant d'avoir déballé le fond de sa pensée au brun. Il fit volte-face pour plonger ses yeux gris dans ceux émeraude du brun avant de lui répondre violemment.

«-Ce souvenir est suffisamment affreux Potter! Je ne veux pas que tu me rappelles que je te dois la vie ! Ça te plait n'est-ce pas ? Le fait de m'avoir sauvé ? Le fait que je te sois redevable ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu ! Je le sais ! Tu veux me ridiculiser! »

Malfoy tremblait. Visiblement, il n'était pas dans son état habituel, constata Harry. Les traits de son visage, normalement angélique étaient assombrit, ses cheveux désordonnés, son regard vide. L'adolescent aux lunettes s'avança vers le bureau avant de s'arrêter pour faire face à sa Némésis. Jamais, avant sa sixième année il n'avait remarqué que Malfoy était un garçon tout à fait ordinaire. Enfin, il l'était seulement si l'on retirait le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy et qu'il était devenu mangemort à cause de son père. Bref, son ennemi de toujours avait aussi de grandes faiblesses. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu à quel point le fils ne ressemblait pas au bras droit de Voldemort. Or, Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ses pensées parce qu'il voulait en venir au vif du sujet. Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Et surtout il ne voulait pas rester dans ce manoir.

« -Ce n'est nullement pour cette raison que je suis venu Malfoy.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pour me tuer ? Regretterais-tu de m'avoir sauvé ?

-Toi et moi savons que d'ici quelques jours tu seras jugé comme tous les autres mangemorts… »

Vers Harry se relevèrent les yeux de Draco, ceux-ci qui, encore il y avait quelques minutes, étaient baignés d'un néant profondément noir. Malfoy était à présent beaucoup plus intéressé par les paroles du héros. Il se leva, contourna le bureau pour se rendre à ses côtés. Sa posture naturelle revint au grand galop, supérieure

et aristocratique.

Drago savait pertinemment qu'il était condamné à la mort comme tous les autres mangemort.

« -Je le sais. J'aurais de la chance si j'échappais au baiser du détraqueur! Je suis au courant de tout en ce qui concerne le monde sorcier! Je ne suis pas comme toi! Moi je n'ai pas été élevé dans un placard sous des escaliers pendant onze ans et de plus par moldus! À la place de venir me faire chier Saint Potter. Laisses-moi vivre en paix mes derniers instants.

-Non Malfoy. Je suis venu ici pour te dire que j'allais témoigner en ta faveur à ton jugement. »

Le blond sursauta à ces mots. Il cessa de respirer quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que le héro venait de dire... ? Sans doute qu'il avait mal compris.

« -Tu peux répéter ?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Sans toi et ta mère je n'aurais jamais pus vaincre Voldemort, tu le sais. Et je ne supporterais pas te voir aller à Azkaban alors que tu es innocent. Pas que je t'aime bien. Loin de là mais juste par principe. Tu n'étais pas vraiment du côté de Voldemort!

-Arrêtes de prononcer son nom à la fin ! »

Même si le mage noir était mort, Drago était résigné à ne pas l'appeler ainsi. L'expression de son visage devint plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il but une gorgée de whisky pur feu pour se changer les idées. Ses pupilles se reposèrent enfin sur Potter et un rictus malsain s'afficha à ses lèvres. Potter était petit et selon ses observations, tout en étant objectif, le blond devait mesurer une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui. C'était plaisant à voir. Il dominait Potter physiquement et c'était génial, il se sentait déjà mieux. Après un dernier regard désagréable envers le héros, il claqua sa langue dans sa bouche et il reprit de plus bel :

« -T'es dingue ! Jamais je n'ai fais en sorte que tu gagnes ! Mon camp n'est pas le tiens Potty. C'est comme ça, c'est le destin. On est fait pour se haïr. Alors ne cherche pas les complications une fois de plus…

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas dit qui j'étais le jour où les raffleurs m'ont emmené ici ? Tu m'avais reconnu. Je le sais. »

Le blond avala de travers la moitié de sa boisson. Ce que disait le balafré était ridicule ! Certes, ce jour là il l'avait reconnu, certes, il ne l'avait pas dit à ses parents et à Bellatrix. En revanche, jamais il ne pourrait avouer qu'il souhaitait que l'élu s'en sorte vif. C'était contre l'étique qu'idolâtrait sa famille hautement placée. Il en perdrait sa fierté !

« Peut-être. Et alors ? Je suis tout de même un mangemort ! On me fera emprisonner à Azkaban ! »

Rageusement, Drago remonta la manche de sa chemise pour laisser apparaitre la marque des ténèbres. Harry regardait attentivement l'avant bras de sa Némésis orné de ce serpent et de cette tête de mort liés l'un à l'autre. Ce signe avait tellement été significatif dans sa vie. Le revoir chez Malfoy alors que Voldemort était mort la veille lui donnait l'impression que l'époque du seigneur n'était toujours pas terminée…

« - Tu vois, Potter. À cause de ça on m'enfermera.

-Non. Pas si je leur dis ce que tu as fait. Ils ne t'enfermeront pas et tu le sais. Ils me doivent, en quelque sorte, la survie du pays ! Ils ont confiance en mon jugement.

- Souviens-toi de l'âge que tu possèdes. Tu n'as même pas 18 ans. Tu crois que même en étant le héros tout le monde t'accueillera comme le messie ? Je vois que cette victoire t'a rendu très modeste… »

La dernière phrase du blond était pleine de reproches, de sentiments de répulsion. Cette facette de Potter, il la détestait. Il recouvrit à nouveau la marque et partit se rasseoir, il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

« - Ne me dis pas que, tout ce que tu veux, c'est d'être enfermé, Malfoy.

-C'est peut être mieux que de me faire aidé une fois de plus par toi, Potter. »

Leurs regards étaient électriques. Ils se provoquaient, c'était évident. Chaque fois que l'un prononçait le nom de l'autre, il accentuait les syllabes du mot. Leurs habitudes ne changeaient pas. Pour eux, c'était tellement naturel en somme.

Au bout d'un moment, d'un silence… Harry se mit subitement à rire : d'un rire franc terriblement sincère. Il s'affala sur le siège derrière lui. Quant à Drago, lui, le regardait incrédule. Pourquoi se moquait-il encore de lui? Potter était vraiment venu dans l'unique but de le faire chier…

« Oh, Potter ! Qu'est ce que…

-La ferme Malfoy ! Avoue que c'est plutôt marrant !

- Absolument pas ! Rien n'est marrant, au contraire, le sujet est ennuyant. Tu es désespérant. Comment peux-tu rire devant moi! Arrêtes de rire ! Arrêtes! …»

Drago continuait son monologue, car oui, il était vexé. Harry ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas de rire. Embêter Malfoy, c'était plus fort que lui, c'était plaisant. Il était tellement facile de faire sortir le blond de son calme. Décidément, sa Némésis était aussi faible que lui.

« - Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ! Rentres chez…

-Ah ! Excuse-moi Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas rire. Enfin, si, mais je ne me moquais pas de toi. J'ai uniquement pensé à un truc bête, lorsque je t'ai vu. Je t'explique : la guerre est fini, je t'ai sauvé, tu m'as aidé, on s'est parlé, tu as changé de camps, tu m'as autorisé à entrer chez toi. Énormément de choses ont changés. Mais notre relation absolument pas. À peine commence-t-on une conversation que l'on s'engueule au bout de la deuxième phrase… »

Drago le regarda d'un air hébété, comme si tout ce qu'il lui disait, lui donnait l'impression, d'une claque bien portée. Il s'assit doucement sur le bord de son bureau, puis songea à se calmer. Les mots du brun l'apaisaient et lui faisaient un bien fou. Harry se leva en sentant la soudaine quiétude du blond. Il se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule, geste amical qui les fit se regarder un long instant. Hésitant tous deux de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Puis l'élu finit par reprendre la parole.

« - Écoute Malfoy. Je te promets que tu n'auras rien. Je ferai tout pour que tu ne sois pas condamné. Tu ne mérites pas ça. »

La gentillesse de Potter était affreusement débordante, comme celle de sa mère. Le blond en serra les dents. Comment pouvait-on être aussi indulgent ? Au final il ne voulait même pas comprendre. Il releva les yeux. Ceux-ci s'attardèrent sur la main posée sur son épaule qui ne se retirait pas.

« - Très bien, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, mais si tu me sauves. Je veux également que mes parents le soient. Sinon ce n'est pas la peine de m'aider.

Pour la première fois, Malfoy lui parlait posément, sans aucune arrière pensée. C'était étrange et troublant pour Harry qui mit fin à son geste amical avant de se reculer vers la porte.

« -Je sais Drago. Je ferai tout pour. C'est une simple promesse. »

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit après avoir envoyé un dernier regard à sa Némésis. Puis en fermant la porte il lui parla une dernière fois :

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas. Excepté ça, rien ne changera entre nous. Tu as ton honneur à préserver, tu n'avoueras jamais à quel point je te suis indispensable, dans un sens… »

Sans rien ajouter, Potter sortit du bureau puis du manoir après avoir salué poliment la mère de Malfoy, il transplana hors de la propriété.

Les derniers mots prononcés résonnaient dans la tête du blond. En particulier « je te suis indispensable, dans un sens… » Il y réfléchit de longues heures et enfin lorsqu'une infime solution pointa le bout de son nez, il l'a rejeta et essaya de ne plus y penser.

Ce fut leur dernière rencontre avant l'arrestation de la famille Malfoy, une semaine et demi plus tard.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Trois coups de marteau retentir dans la salle de ministère où le procès de la famille Malfoy, qui était public, reprit pour entendre la décision finale des membres du Magenmagot.

« -La séance reprend mesdames et messieurs, nous attendons votre verdict.»

Drago n'écoutait plus les paroles du juge. Son regard était totalement vide. Il était hanté par une promesse non tenue. Potter… N'était pas venu.

Quand les aurors étaient venus le chercher, lui et ses parents, Drago avait tant espéré le voir parmi eux, mais tout ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là, c'était les sortilèges doloris infligés à ses parents. Oui, ces sorciers qui se prétendaient être des aurors avaient osé jeter l'un des sortilèges impardonnable à ses géniteurs. Cela, même si les mangemorts avaient voulu se rendre sans faire d'histoire. Une fois attachés, on avait caché leurs têtes à l'aide de sacs noirs et on les avait emmenés à Azkaban en attendant leur jugement. Ce denier qui commença trois jours plus tard. Trois jours éprouvant dans cette prison. Drago en avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait été mis dans une cellule, isolé de ses propres parents et les prisonniers n'avaient pas hésité à montrer leur dégoût envers les Malfoy. Il ne voulait plus garder ces moments en mémoire.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent à l'instant où l'un des jurés se leva. Un papier sur lequel était inscrit le destin des Malfoy se situait entre ses doigts fins et abîmés.

Un silence pesant emplit la salle du tribunal. Le temps semblait figé. La délibération n'avait pas durée longtemps : vingt minutes tout au plus. Le sort de la famille Malfoy avait été écrit en si peu de temps…Cette décision lui fit mal au cœur, il en regrettait presque d'avoir trahis Lord Voldemort au profit de ce satané Potter.

La voix de son bourreau retentit enfin. Le jugement allait lever les doutes dans l'esprit des sorciers qui pensaient que la famille Malfoy avait marchandé leur liberté avec les jurés selon les rumeurs de la presse.

« -Après mûre délibération, nous déclarons que tous les membres de la famille Malfoy sont coupables de haute trahison envers la communauté magique, mais aussi contre la communauté moldu. »

Drago Malfoy avait contenu sa respiration. Par contre, son père avait baissé la tête. Il se devait d'accepter l'inévitable. Narcissa quant à elle, regardait son fils et le prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras, résignée. Alors c'était ça, savoir que l'on allait mourir. Ce sentiment affreux, qui mélangeait à la fois la soumission et l'impuissance. Drago Malfoy détestait cette sensation infecte qui lui brûlait les veines.

Des cris de joies retentirent dans la grande salle. Toutes les personnes présentes au procès célébraient cette grande nouvelle. Encore une fois, il y aurait des mangemorts en moins dans la société.

Des Aurors vinrent menotter magiquement la famille condamnée au baiser du détraqueur. Ils les amenèrent par la suite vers l'unique sortie de la salle. Tous riaient à gorge déployée et lançaient des boules de papier sur les condamnés.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés au milieu de la salle que la grande porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant. Donnant le loisir à tous les spectateurs de voir l'élu qui s'avançait précipitamment. Le héros national était visiblement décidé. Il passa comme un coup de vent près des Malfoy avant de se présenter à la barre. Il prit sa baguette et la plaça contre sa gorge pour amplifier le son de sa voix et ainsi se faire entendre dans le brouhaha.

« - Moi, Harry James Potter. Demande d'avoir droit au parlé : je devais participer à ce procès en qualité de témoin. J'accuse le ministère de m'en avoir empêché. Ma requête est simple. Je demande l'abandon des charges envers la famille Malfoy. »

Le vacarme s'intensifia dans la salle d'audience. Personne ne comprenait les paroles de l'élu. Le juge dû prendre son marteau et frapper son bureau pour ramener l'assemblée à l'ordre.

« -Silence ! Silence ! Monsieur Potter, vous portez de graves accusations, en êtes vous conscient ? De plus… Vous contestez un jugement déjà annoncé…

-Je suis conscient que mes accusations portent sont graves mais en réalité elles portent contre Madame Dolorès Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état, qui a tenté de m'éloigner de Londres durant le procès de la famille Malfoy. Ce procès n'a pas lieu d'être prit en compte, il est comme falsifié. Pour en revenir aux accusé je déclare haut et fort que sans ces deux hommes et cette femme je n'aurais jamais pu détruire Voldemort.»

Les voix s'élevèrent de nouveau. Personne n'osait encore dire le nom qui annonçait la mort, le juge regarda longuement Harry avant de se rassoir. Il accepta la requête du héros. Il n'avait guère d'autres choix. Il en allait de sa réputation.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

« - Suite d'une longue délibération. Le jury est revenu sur son ancien verdict. Nous déclarons donc la famille Malfoy non coupable. »

Le verdict résonnait sans arrêt en échos dans la tête de Drago Malfoy. Un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres à la seule pensée de savoir qu'il était enfin libre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux, réellement heureux. Harry venait de tenir sa promesse : tant mieux.

Il se leva pour enlacer sa mère d'une agréable étreinte. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé les bras et le parfum délicat de cette femme. Il ferma les yeux pour prendre totalement conscience de tout. Enfin terminé. Il laissa finalement sa mère rejoindre son paternel.

Il regarda attentivement la salle et croisa le regard de Potter qui était resté tout le long de ce deuxième procès avec eux. Oui l'élu était du côté des Malfoy, cela avait fait scandale.

Un sourire sincère, de grande gratitude apparut sur le visage de celui qui était comme mangemort. Ses bras allaient s'enrouler autour de celui qui l'avait sauvé une troisième fois mais il se stoppa net. Frappé par la réalité. Il ne devait pas se relâcher ainsi. Comme l'avait si bien dit Potter : rien ne changerait après ce procès. Ils étaient bien trop différents pour changer. Il s'arrêta donc à une distance raisonnable du balafré et essaya de lui parler le plus calmement possible. Même si les remerciements étaient obligatoires. Le ton de sa voix se devait alors de rester neutre. C'était assez compliqué pour les Malfoy qui étaient toujours hautains.

« -Merci Potter.

-De rien Malfoy. J'en avais fait la promesse.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose. Pour te remercier. Ainsi je n'aurai rien à te devoir. Que voudrais-tu ?

-Rien, absolument rien. Rejoins plutôt tes parents.

-Non j'insiste. Acceptes, espèce d'abrutit.

-Moi, un abrutit ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Ne recommences pas!

-Bien sûr que si ! Saint Potter se croit encore tout permis ? Je ferai ce que je voudrai, mes habitudes ne changeront pas, et t'insulter reste l'une de mes priorités !

-Et moi t'aider va être quelque chose que je vais commencer à regretter. »

Narcissa interrompu leur discussion qui s'envenimait de plus en plus et prit Harry dans ses bras. Comme elle l'avait fait pour Drago quelques minutes auparavant. D'ailleurs ce dernier semblait se vexé. Finalement elle reprit la main de son fils de la sienne. Ce qui le réconforta un peu. Il sourit légèrement au brun.

« - Moi, Lucius et Drago voudrions vous inviter à un repas afin de vous remercier monsieur Potter. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son géniteur qui d'un regard, lui confirma que sa mère avait elle-même prise la décision du diner. Instantanément, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'il laissait échapper un petit soupire d'exaspération. Sa mère ne changerait jamais.

Harry, voyant ce qui se tramait, décida de ne pas empirer les choses.

« -Non. Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai uniquement fait cela…

-J'insiste. »

La voix impérieuse que venait de prendre la mère de Malfoy indiquait clairement à l'élu qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas refuser l'invitation. Sans surprise donc il finiy par accepter au grand désespoir du fils et du père Malfoy.

Cette soirée s'annonce déjà pleine de charmes et de bonnes humeurs! Pensa ironiquement le brun alors qu'il suivait la famille vers les cheminés du ministère de la magie. Tous les employés et journalistes au ministère les toisaient, éberlués. Des flashes mitraillaient les Malfoy; des cries, des exclamations retentissaient autour de la grande fontaine situé dans le hall du ministère.

Rapidement les journalistes commencèrent à suivre les anciens mangemorts ainsi que le survivant qui les accompagnait tout en posant d'innombrables questions devenues incompréhensibles dans le brouhaha général. Difficilement le petit groupe se fraya un chemin entre ceux qui leur posaient des questions afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Difficilement Harry rejoignit les trois sang pur dans une des cheminées et alors qu'il pensa « Manoir des Malfoy » pour transplaner, il se dit que ce battage médiatique n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Le dîner.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco avait l'impression que sa salle à manger était beaucoup plus petite que d'habitude. Était-ce à cause de son voisin de table qu'il détestait ou à cause de l'ambiance oppressante du diner? Il n'en savait rien. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire tout en prenant une énième bouché de toast tartiné de fois gras. La situation était clairement avantageuse pour lui et non pour Potter s'en était jouissif. Le pauvre élu était encadré! L'ancien bras droit de Voldemort à sa droite et le fils du bras droit à sa gauche. Le balafré n'en menait pas large et cela faisait tellement rire le blond qu'il en oubliait sa discrétion légendaire.

Pour son plus grand malheur cela n'échappa pas à sa mère.

« -Draco! Quelles manières tu as! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué ainsi!

-Mais mère… Je n'ai rien fais, simplement je...

-Tu n'as rien fait? Oses me dire cela en me regardant dans les yeux Draco! Nous avons un invité et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de glousser..? Je vais voir ce que font les elfes de maison en cuisine, si d'ici là tu n'as fait aucun effort… Je t'assure que je te retire ton permis de transplanage et ce, durant une très longue durée c'est clair? »

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive, sa mère lui lança un regard autoritaire. Narcissa pris Lucius par le bras et l'emmena avec lui vers la-dite cuisine pour laisser les deux très jeunes adultes essayer de commencer un dialogue qui serait, l'espérait-elle, un minimum constructif et civilisé. La porte se ferma derrière les deux parents très lentement dans un long grincement sinistre. Mais Harry n'était plus du tout perturbé bien au contraire il explosa de rire à son tour.

« -Alors…! Le grand prince de serpentard connu pour sa grande autorité n'en mène pas large face à sa mère… Laisse-moi rire! Tu bégayais presque!

-Et toi? Tu peux parler! C'était limite si tu ne t'étouffais pas quand tu mangeais tellement tu étais mal à l'aise entre moi et mon père! Remarques je te comprends… Je suis tellement impressionnant que tu en es tout intimidé…

-Ferme la Malfoy. Tu te souviens dans la salle sur demande…? Qui a sauvé le pauvre petit Dracounet là bas ? Qui a sauvé celui qui s'accrochait désespérément à une pile de meuble pour ne pas tomber dans les flammes? C'est Moi..!»

Draco ne pu vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Il avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche du survivant pour l'interrompre. Il se surprit même à trouver les lèvres de sa Némésis pulpeuses et douces au toucher. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce malheureux détail qu'il expédia au plus profond de sa mémoire.

«- Potty je te conseille sincèrement de te taire… Maintenant que tout est terminé nous avons dit qu'on ne parlait plus de ce petit détail. C'est clair? »

Harry ne disait plus grand-chose. Il était trop surpris par sa nouvelle proximité avec le serpentard pour réagir. Il trouva le contact étrangement doux et chaud venant du glacial Malfoy. Il était troublé et le blond l'avait clairement sentit. C'est d'un commun accord silencieux qu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre silencieusement. Harry se contenta de lancer un regard meurtrier au serpentard pour toute réponse. Enfin, les parents du blond rentrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce et l'ambiance lourde qui étouffait les sorciers quelques temps plus tôt avait étrangement disparue. Et la dame souriante et chaleureuse envers l'invité annonça que le dessert allait arriver dans quelques minutes.

Le diner se termina sans encombre pour le plus grand bonheur des occupants de la table. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Car Narcissa, après avoir bu la fin de sa tasse de thé, prit la parole au grand désespoir des deux blonds mais aussi du brun.

« -Monsieur Potter j'ai fait préparer une chambre pour vous, il est très tard, Ce n'est jamais bon de transplaner lorsque l'on est fatigué. Vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici cette nuit et repartir demain matin. Draco, emmènes le à l'étage. Sa chambre et celle à côté de la tienne. Comme cela, s'il a un problème, tu seras à même de l'aider. »

Une fois son annonce finie, elle se leva et sortit sans rien ajouter. Les trois hommes se regardèrent mutuellement, totalement sous le choc. Seul Lucius finit par réagir. Il jura entre ses dents et sortit brusquement pour rejoindre sa femme dans le hall. Visiblement il était très mécontent d'accueillir l'élu sous son toit pour qu'il y dorme. Il ne pouvait pas cautionner ça.

Rapidement, les voix des époux retentir dans le manoir tellement leur dispute était violente.

« -Narcissa! Tu as perdu la tête! J'ai accepté le diner… Je crois que c'est largement suffisant! Qu'est ce qui te prend! Si les mangemorts encore en liberté l'apprennent je ne donne pas cher de notre peau!

-Lucius! Ils sont déjà au courant de toute façon! C'est Harry Potter qui nous a défendu en justice! Toute la presse l'a déjà dit et le redit encore! Tu ne penses pas qu'il est mieux pour nous que notre fils s'entende 'bien' avec lui? Ainsi nous bénéficierons de sa protection! Potter est surement la meilleure partie d'Angleterre maintenant! Tout le monde le respecte! Alors ne fait pas comme ton fil et soit charmant avec notre invité! Maintenant allons nous coucher et laissons les!

-Même Narcissa! C'est une question d'honneur! Tu ne comprends pas! De plus tu les laisses ensemble? Tu as vraiment perdu la tête! Ils sont à peine majeurs et même si c'est un bon parti… Draco avec..? Laisse-moi rire! Jamais je n'accepterais cela! »

Les voix s'estompèrent finalement et un long silence gagne la salle à manger. Draco n'en revenait pas. Sa mère était aussi calculatrice et manipulatrice que lui! Lui qui la pensait gentille… Il n'en revenait pas! Lui et Potter? Certes l'homosexualité était chose banale chez les sorciers. Même Dumbledore était homosexuel... Le problème des héritiers ne se posait pas grâce aux nombreuses potions de fécondité existantes pour les hommes mais… Tout de même! Lui et Potter..? C'était clairement impossible et inimaginable!

Harry, lui, avait réagit autrement… Ses poings étaient fermement posés sur la table alors que son visage avait pris une teinte rouge très prononcée. Oui il était rouge! De gêne et de colère. Les Malfoy étaient tous les même! Manipulateur jusqu'au bout des ongles! Comment avait-il pu croire en la sincérité de la mère de sa Némésis…! Il rageait!

« -Alors comme ça ta famille a tellement touché le fond que tes parents font tout leur possible pour me garder auprès d'eux..? Génial… Moi qui pensait que ta mère était réellement aimable… Vous savez bien mentir. C'est de famille en fait! Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Le survivant se releva d'un geste souple mais brusque. Il ne voyait même plus pourquoi il avait aidé les Malfoy.

« -Je crois que je vais décliner l'invitation de ta mère, je ne vais pas dormir ici, je risquerais de me faire assassiner dans mon sommeil par des détraqués de mangemorts qui voudraient terminer ce que leur humble maitre n'a pas su faire. Ou même pire. Je pourrais me faire violer par toi! »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps en quelques enjambés il sortit de la salle à manger. Il empoigna sa baguette pour faire venir sa veste vers lui. D'un coup il l'enfila puis il ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée pour enfin s'extirper de ce manoir. Mais c'était sans compter sur le joli blond lui servant d'ennemi qui lui avait agrippé le poignet pour le faire revenir à l'intérieur.

« -Tu vas rester ici Potty! Toute la nuit et ce que tu le veuilles ou non. Si tu ne restes pas je n'imagine même pas ce que ma mère me fera subir. Alors même si je dois te surveiller tu resteras. Ne discutes même pas. C'est un ordre!

-Comme si j'allais t'obéir… Lâche-moi Malfoy! »

Le blond n'écouta même pas les protestations du brun. Il le tira brusquement vers l'étage. Et en le menaça de sa baguette il le poussa dans la chambre préparée quelques minutes plus tôt par l'un des elfes de maison. Il rentra lui aussi dans la pièce pour refermer d'un sort la porte et les fenêtres.

« -Voilà, comme ça tu resteras et je ne serais pas tenu pour responsable si tu arrives à partir. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. Harry lui faisait face, interdit. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage. Même pas de la colère. Il en fut étonné c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le survivant si neutre.

Ainsi ils restèrent à se regarder pendant longtemps, se défiant du regard sans jamais défaillir. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient perdre se duel silencieux.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que Draco prit la parole la patience l'ayant quitté.

« - Bon… Potter. Installes toi et dors maintenant. Ça ne sert plus à rien de partir n'est ce pas..?

-J'appelle ça de la séquestration moi.

-Moi j'appelle ça… De la mise en sureté.

-Sale fouine.

-Espèce de balafré.

- … Mangemort.

-Quelle insulte! »

Le blond commença à rire et s'approcha du brun. Enfaite Potter était toujours pitoyable… Quoi qu'en dise Draco, le héro n'avait pas changé.

« -Arrêtes Potter. Ne me dit pas que ce luxe ne te donne pas envie?

-Bien sûr que non! T'es vraiment con Malfoy! Ne t'approche pas de moi! »

Harry était perturbé par la situation. Quoi? La phrase de Malfoy portait à confusion non? En plus ce que Lucius et Narcissa avait dit plus tôt n'arrangeait pas les choses dans l'esprit de Harry! Donc c'était normal qu'il rougisse! Mais était-ce correct si la chaleur de son corps montait soudainement..? Oui ça l'était! N'importe qui aurait été troublait. Donc tout allait bien… Oui tout allait bien.. Il fallait juste qu'il souffle pour se calmer. Voilà..!

Mais Draco lui ne pensait pas du tout de la même manière que celui-qui-avait-survécu-deux-fois, il ne voulut pas perdre une autre occasion pour le ridiculiser un peu…

« -Attends Potter! Tu as en fait un esprit très mal tourné! J'y crois pas… Tes amis le savent…?

-Non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Malfoy! N'importe quoi! C'est toi qui le fais exprès. Ne fait pas l'innocent!

-Moi? Je fais exprès..? »

C'était décidé. Draco allait bien profiter. Le chantage, c'était sa spécialité… Alors sans plus attendre, il s'approcha encore plus du brun, avec douceur il agrippa ses hanches et colla son bassin contre le sien tandis qu'un rictus mauvais se formait sur son visage.

« -Alors Potty..? Tu aimes ça..? Me sentir contre toi? Ce luxe ne te donne toujours pas envie..? »

Mais contrairement à ses attentes, l'élu ne réagit pas tout à fait comme il le souhaitait. Le blond déchanta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Saint Potter avait reprit contenance. Cette soirée était riche en surprises… Intéressant. Finalement il n'était pas si banal le petit Potter.

Il était hors de question pour Harry de se laisser avoir par ce connard de petit blond. Bien au contraire c'était lui qui allait profiter de la situation et pas Malfoy! Il était temps de faire changer la situation! Lentement il passa ses bras autour du dos du sang pur pour répondre à l'étreinte, une lueur de défi prenant place dans ses yeux.

« -Malfoy… Comme si tu en étais capable… Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde! Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui parle souvent pour ne rien dire n'est ce pas? Dommage… Mais bon je te comprends on ne change pas comme ça. »

Il se détacha du blond en ricanant avant de faire le tour de la chambre pour voir exactement où il allait passer la nuit. Le problème? Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué à quel point il venait de blesser Malfoy dans son amour propre. Car ce dernier était entrain de fulminer sur place. Comment ce crétin de sang mêlé avait-il osé le traiter ainsi? Comme si lui, le grand Draco Malfoy n'avait pas le courage de faire juste ça?

Il allait lui montrer! Oui, il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles, il allait lui faire avaler son arrogance. Il trouvait que ce sale Potter prenait trop de liberté depuis qu'il avait glorieusement vaincu! En deux pas il l'avait rejoint et plaqué contre le mur. Bien entendu il avait prit la peine coller son genoux contre l'entrejambe de l'élu mais aussi de tenir ses bras au dessus de sa tête. De sa main libre il prit le menton du brun fermement entre ses doigts. Rageusement il chuchota.

« - Ne fait pas le malin Potty, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça… Tu me déçois. Moi un lâche..? Pas autant que tu ne le penses, Sale Potter… »

Et sans trop réfléchir il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le contact fut brusque, vraiment rapide, il ne dura qu'à peine une seconde. Le blond stoppa net le baiser, ses joues avaient prit une teinte rosâtre. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi gêné juste pour un simple baiser qui ne signifiait absolument rien. Il plongea simplement ses yeux gris dans les deux émeraudes qui montraient tout le trouble que ressentait leur propriétaire. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir quoi faire… Inconsciemment il happa à nouveau les lèvres du survivor contre les siennes. Le baiser fut différent, doux et remplit d'une sorte d'envie contenue.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que tout bascule. L'échange qui était jusqu'alors innocent devint précipité, maladroit. Draco avait lâché Harry, leur corps ne s'étaient pas séparés, ils se collaient l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leur haine réciproque était telle, qu'elle rendait leurs gestes de nouveaux brutaux, et aucun d'eux n'entendait à quel point ils étaient vocaux. Le brun gémissait tout en poussant l'autre dans la pièce tandis que le blond, lui, grognait, s'efforçant de garder son équilibre. Mais rapidement ce qui devait arriver arriva, ils tombèrent ensemble sur le sol. La vive douleur qu'ils ressentirent sous le choc ne les fit pas arrêter, bien au contraire. Le corps à corps continua, plus violent que jamais.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. La chaleur qu'il ressentait été tellement grisante qu'il fini par arracher la chemise noire du brun. Ses cheveux blond, d'habitude si impeccablement coiffés, étaient totalement désordonnés, Harr… Potter, ne faisait rien pour arranger tout ça… Oui l'élu les lui caressait et c'était terriblement plaisant. Sa fureur disparut peu à peu, son envie, elle, ne fit qu'augmenter. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ses gestes aussi primaires étaient-ils, parlaient pour lui. Tremblantes, ses mains vinrent retirer la ceinture du pantalon du sang mêlé avec empressement, il l'a jeta. Après de quelques instants de galère… Enfin il put retirer le pantalon de son Potter. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'était redressé pour venir embrasser la peau de son torse. C'est incroyable comme Draco frissonnait, il se sentait faible et incroyablement dépendant. Et cette dépendance le perdit irrémédiablement.

La main droite du griffondor vint toucher l'érection du vil serpentard à travers son pantalon tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le message avait été clair. « Toi aussi déshabilles toi ». Et le blond s'exécuta, il se leva et se déshabilla tout en s'approchant du lit, Harry le suivit à son tour et passa ses bras autour de lui pour embrasser délicatement sa nuque. Draco se retourna vers sa Némésis avant de venir à nouveau chercher sa bouche. Ainsi ils se perdirent à nouveau dans leur transe commune.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit alors que leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. En quelques secondes ils retirèrent les derniers vêtements qui faisaient obstacle à leur totale nudité. Et c'est à partir de la qu'ils se redécouvrirent totalement. Leurs masques étaient totalement tombés. Comme si leur relation revenait à zéro. Mais leurs pulsions étaient telles qu'ils cessèrent de penser définitivement lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent. Le brun qui était désormais au dessus n'arrêta pas la caresse si plaisante et commença bouger vigoureusement son bassin contre le blond. Déjà tout deux sécrétaient du pré-sperme et en le voyant, l'excitation du brun ne fit qu'augmenter. Lentement sa tête descendit le long du torse formé par le quidditch. Sa langue taquina lentement la base du sexe douloureusement érigé du serpentard, ce dernier agrippa de suite les cheveux de son bourreau pour l'inciter à y aller sérieusement.

« -Putain Potter… Dépêches-toi…

-Mmh… mh… »

Cette réponse ne valait rien qui vaille. Le blond se redressa sur ses cuisses pour regarder celui qui osait le torturer. Mais il déglutit lorsqu'il vit entre ses jambes écartées un Harry excité entrain de prendre son sexe totalement en bouche et du premier coup en plus ! Il en retomba aussitôt sur le lit dans un gémissement alors que ses membres tremblaient furieusement sous le trop bien de sensation. Cette caresse buccale l'entraina dans son propre retranchement, Potter avait réussie à lui faire perdre pied. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir…

« -Harry, harry… Oh.. »

Celui qui répondait à ce doux nom finit par arrêter ses succions et pénétra de son annulaire l'intimité brulante du futur dominé.

La douleur vive arrêta net les gémissements du jeune Malfoy, le faisant redescendre du septième ciel dans lequel il était si agréablement monté.

« - Potter! Sa fait… Maal! »

Oh! Il l'avait sentit le deuxième doigt, oh oui il l'avait sentit! Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Il avait oublié à quel point ce sale Potter pouvait être serpentardesque quand il le voulait… Il essaya de se détendre, sans grande réussite. Il n'avait tout de même pas encore totalement confiance envers son énnemie de toujours ! La confiance d'un Malfoy ne se gagnait pas comme ça ! Mais alors qu'il continue à pester mentalement contre le brun qui le dominé, il sentit une langue taquine contre le lobe de son oreille… Il fut forcé de reconnaitre, que c'était bon et que Potter était plutôt doué… Il passa à nouveau ses bras derrière la nuque du griffondor tout en écoutant les délicieuses suppliques que gémissait ce dernier contre son oreille.

« - Détends-toi Draco… Je suis doux non..? J'ai envie de toi… Laisses-moi te prendre… Allez… S'il te plais… »

Et dans un état qui devait être obligatoirement second il se détendit un maximum laissant le champ libre au héros qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Lentement le brun écarta les jambes du blond à leur maximum pour le pénétrer tout en douceur luttant ainsi contre ses pulsions beaucoup plus violentes. La pénétration fut suivit d'un long gémissement aigu. De toute évidence le sang pur avait sérieusement mal, ce qui le fit devenir effrontément vulgaire.

« -Bordel… Putain! Bordel Potter! Je ne te savais pas si bien fournit! Bordel! Bouge, j't'en prie bouge! »

Face à ce compliment qui n'en était peut être pas vraiment un, le-dit Potter ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Néanmoins il retourna le blond sur le ventre après s'être retirer de lui, releva son bassin au mieux pour le pénétrer à nouveau en espérant que cette position soit plus confortable pour le blond. Un long soupire de satisfaction sortit d'entre ses lèvres, il n'avait jamais imaginé cela si chaud, si humide et surtout si serré… C'était jouissif. Il voulait se délecter au maximum de ces sensations qui allaient le mener à l'orgasme. Ses vas et viens se faisaient plus rapides, plus brutaux il entendait à peine sa Némésis crier sous lui. Tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était son plaisir augmenté… Un plaisir incroyablement fort et malsain. La chambre qui était normalement vide et silencieuse faisait écho d'un concert de gémissements de plus en plus forts et aigus.

Draco sentait la fin arriver. Jamais il n'avait pensé que se faire pénétrer et qui plus ait par Potter aurait pus être si bon, si excitant. Il commença à se branler lui-même, vigoureusement. Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix. Cette voix aiguë devait surement être celle de…

« - Ah ! Harry… ! »

Vite, une autre main vint accompagner la sienne poussant ainsi son plaisir à son maximum. Enfin, enfin il atteignait la jouissance. Au moment où il sentit sa Némésis se vider en lui, son propre sperme macula les draps quasi instantanément, l'orgasme enflamma son corps, c'était tellement grisant.

Il ne bougea pas… Pendant quelques secondes ses yeux restèrent plissés, le blond savourait son orgasme jusqu'à la dernière goutte, jusqu'au dernier frisson.

Puis enfin les corps des deux hommes retombèrent sur le lit lourdement.

Dans un état post orgasmique, ils collèrent à nouveaux leur corps encore humides de sueur pour partager un autre baiser, un baiser simple, brutal. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Leur yeux étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre mais aucun des deux n'osait parler, leur souffles encore erratique se mélangeaient. Il fallut attendre cinq minutes si ce n'est plus pour qu'enfin l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

« - Je te l'avais dit Potter… J'en suis capable. »

Le dit Potter recouvrit leur corps du drap souillé avant de se mettre à califourchon sur le blond.

« - Oui mais c'est une fois de plus moi qui ai dominé Malfoy… Dommage je pense que j'ai gagné une partie moi aussi. »

Le sang pur ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner à la remarque avant d'échanger leurs positions respectives.

« - Très bien Harry. Inversons donc les rôles. On verra si tu es capable de rester dessous. Crois moi c'est bien plus difficile que tu ne le crois… »

C'est ainsi que l'aristocrate se colla contre le corps de son ennemi pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants plus tôt…

Ce qu'il ne savait en cet instant purement sexuelle, c'était que de nombreux problèmes allaient suivre cette simple nuit où leur haine c'était étrangement extériorisé…

**_Fin._**

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est ce qui aide pour progresser! Merci à vous!


End file.
